Seperation Makes The Heart Grow Fonder
by your-mom-lawlz
Summary: edward left, but never returned. 63 years later, bella is a vampire and moves back to forks. when she sees her so called 'family' again, does she let them back in that easily? rated m for paranoia!
1. Chapter 1

_**Preface: Bella POV**_

Today was the day… I was finally moving back to Forks. It's been sixty years since I've been there, and sixty- three years since _he _left. I was definatley not looking forward to this. I never stopped loving him. He still controls almost every thought I have. After I was changed, I figured out what my powers were. Yes I said _powers. _The first one I have is I can change my appearance. Like my body, hair, eye color (I feed of animals though), and my clothes, just by thinking about what I want to look like. My next power is to see the past through someone elses eyes, just by thinking about them. I've been living by myself since I was changed. I cringed, remembering how I was doomed to a life of loneliness for eternity.

_***Flashback***_

_I was sitting at my computer at home doing a stupid report for Mr. Banner's class. As I was typing, I heard a loud crash downstairs. I rushed downstairs thinking Charlie dropped a plate, since he 'suggested' I take a break from cooking. What I saw down there almost made me faint. Right above the kitchen doorway stood Charlie, sort of. His head was missing and blood was spurting out of his neck. I began to walk forward slowly, tears running down my face, when out of no where someone grabs my hair. Hard. I'm immediately pulled back by so much force that when I hit the wall, I hear my skull cracking, literally. I look up through the haze of tears and what might be a concussion just in time to see Victoria lowering herself close to my face. _

_***End Flashback***_

Well you guys know what happened next. I woke up from the 'fire' in the middle of a cave, alone, and scared. But amazingly, I had terrific self control. I look out my car window and see that I'm in front of my new apartment, which is about two blocks away from the high school. I walked up to the stairs and changed my appearance to black hair with bright red streaks, a black _My Chemical Romance _t-shirt, bright yellow skinny's with holes, a lip ring, and b=neon green converse. Just two more hours until school starts...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Why?

BELLA POV:

I'm on my way to Forks High on my new Ducatti 900 in black. I love this piece of machinary with all I got.

Even though I live two blocks away, I still want to show off. When I get there, all eyes are on 'the new girl'.

Heh, you'd think I'd be over the stares and gossip, but I'm not. I smirk from all the gossip.

'_That girl is one fiine piece of ass man'_

_'think she got a boyfriend?'_

_'i'm way hotter than her.'_ hm, self comcieted much?

_'think shes related to the cullens?' _i froze after hearing that last comment. _oh hellz naw... _**(A/N: say this wit mah frendz all de timezz! lawlz!)**

this cant be happening. not to me. but sure enough i get a good look at the parking lot and just pulling in is a silver volvo, that may hold the love of my life.

EDWARD POV **(cuz i knowz us been waitingg)**

we were just pulling in to forks high, the place where i met the love of my life, isabella swan. i regreat the day i left her in the woods. so vulnerable, so broken. when i heard about her death, i broke down. moved away for a little bit. i was just closing my window when i got a whiff of a smell i havent enountered until sixty-three years ago.

_it cant be... _thats what i kept repeating to myself on my way to first period. little did i know that maybe fate is real...

BELLA POV:

i raced to my first periiod class and sat all the way in the back and put my head on the desk. hoping none of them were in my class, but since when is my wishes ever answered?

as soon as i heard foot steps, i looked up only to be met with a pair of beautiful topaz eyes.

"bella?"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

OMG OMG OMG!!! ITS BELLA! I cant believe it! Oh how ive missed my clumsy sister! I cant believe its been 63 years!

Edward was such an idiot! Although he never did tell us what he said to her…

**Bellwe a POV**

"alice?" I said. She just smiled a huge smile which could only be contagious. I smiled hugely. I had nothing against the rest of the cullens, it was only _him _I had a problem with. We ran forward and met in the middle, engulfing each other in a massage hug, using all of our strength.

"hey hey hey? What about me?" theres the deep booming voice im just oh so fond of! I laughed pulling away from alice and immediately being pulled into a massage bear hug by emmett.

"oh! Emmett! I missed you so much!"

"you too lil' sis!"

I looked behind him to see the rest of the gang, including _Edward _I sneered his name in my mind.

As I was passed around from person to person, including rosalie, I finally ended up in front of edward.

He smiled sheepishly at me, while I just gave him a disgusted look. I opened up my mind and showed him that day in the meadow, but in my eyes.

I also showed him how I became a vampire, but lastly, I showed him something I never told anyone, other than charlie…  
**(A/N: was gonna end it here, but I didn't wanna be mean!!!)**

I showed him the day before he took me to the meadow **(in my story the birthday never happened, edward just left cuz he was too afraid hed hurt bella…)**

I was crying in the bathroom, curled up in a ball, and hugging something tightly to my chest.

I made sure to zoom up the memory a bit so he could see what I was holding.

He gasped when he saw it was a pregnancy test, and that it read positive. It was the sixth one I had taken.

I fast forwarded it a little bit to when I was 20 weeks. I showed him the doctor telling me we were having twins.

A boy and a girl. He smiled hugely. _Well this surely will bring him down._i thought.

I then showed him how when victoria came for me, she stabbed my stomach repeatedly. And that's when I knew. I knew my babies were dead, just like charlie.

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE MORE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA POV**

I quickly turned away and walked as fast as I could to the car. I could feel the dry sobs start to rack my body as I remembered everything.

Exspecially little Logan Anthony and Renee Alice.

I got in my truck and drove home. I ran up to my apartment and sunk against the door. A few hours later, at least I think they were hours, a loud bang came through the door, reverbeating against the walls of my small two bedroom apartment.

"BELLA!!! BELLA!! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE" edward's voice came through the door sounding so broken and lost. _No bella, u arent getting attached again. Its his fault, all of it!_

I kept repeating that in my head, hoping I kept my shield up. I was so concentrated on doing that, I didn't sense what edward was about to do next. All I felt was me flying through the air like some sort of trapeze artist! I landed on my butt and looked up to a broken looking cullen family.

They all faced me, I looked at each face in turn. Rosalie's held sympathy and understanding, emmett's held hurt and pity and confusion, alice's held pity and confusion, as did jasper, esme, and carlisle. But the one face that hurt the most was edwards. His face showed pain, sadness, regret, but the most curious of all was anger.

"bella? How could you have a child? I thought you were still a virgin?" alice asked.

I laughed. They all gave me 'is she crazy?' looks, but I kept laughing. Then with no emotion in my voice I said " I guess little eddie over here didn't tell you guys about him forgetting his rules huh? Or how he said he didn't need a condom because vampires cant have children?"

My phone began ringing, I didn't say anything as I answered it.

"_BELLA!!! Why havent you called me yet!?"_

"I'm sorry Maria I havent been able to. Guess who I ran into while I was here?"

_She sighed then said "who bella?"_

" the cullen coven, you know the one holding your precious jasper?"

Realization dawned on jasper's face and while I thought it couldn't be possible, got more paler than ever before.

" _aaahh… tell him hi for me will you? Oh and by the way, aro gave me warning that you must return immediately to train the new troops __satén de guerrero._

"thanks for the heads up my good friend, I will be leaving as soon as possible."

I then heard the dial tone. I looked towards the cullens and only jasper came forward after hearing my warrior name. he got down on one knee and kissed my hand. I looked towards alice who had a face of jealousy, along with edward.

"your highness" jasper stated, making alice nearly fly off her wall.

"What the hell jasper?!?!" alice flipped out on him.

" Alice calm down, hes just showing me the respect I deserve since he heard my warrior name."

" ive never thought id ever meet Satan's Warrior. Ive heard of you from peter and charlotte, but that is all. It is a great honor to meet you."

" yes well, since you alll heard maria than I must get the quickest flight to houstan. Jasper im sure maria could use you once again. We are having a battle next week and it would be great help to have a great soldier there with me."

" I will have to decline, your highness." Jasper said with a hint of spite in his words.

" well my offer still stands, I will be gone until the battle is over. Maybe you will all get your wish and I will die like you left me here to do."

I grabbed my pre packed bag from the closet and pushed passed them. On my way to the car I called my one and only friend I actually trusted.

"Hello?"…


	5. Chapter 5

**BELLA POV**

_Previously_

"_Hello?"…_

PRESENT DAY!!!

Ah, the sweet, soft voice ive been oh so desperatly waiting to hear.

"Alica! Their back!!" I said as frantic as a vampire could get.

"Who bella? Whos back??" my confused best friend Alicia asked.

"The cullens!!!!" my voice reached near hysteria. I took a deep calming breath and let it out.

"Look bella I have to call you back, but you need to stay calm ok?"

"kay' love you cookie."**(I acually call my frend dat lol!)**

"you too bellsy." I hung up the phone and focused back on the road.

I was going insane here!!! Soon enough I was at the airport.

TWO DAYS LATER

"BELLA!!!" came the voice of my best friend alicia.

"what?!" I was definatly not in the moon to talk to anyone, even my bff.

" come on! We have to train the troops! Maria wont wait forever you know!"

I reluctantly climbed out of my bed, put my book down, and ran at my fastest speed over to the training grounds.

" ahhh bella, so nice of you to finally join us. But, may I ask, what were you doing in your quarters for oh so long?" maria asked as soon as she spotted me.

" oh maria, you know me, I nedd my beauty sleep" I said incredibly sarcastic with a cheeky smile for effect.

"well you may begin"

I walked up to the podium and said, " alright troops! Settle down! I want 50 rows, 10 people in each row! Understood?!"

A chorus of "yeah's" "uh huh's" and " yes ma'm" filled the air.

After everyone was settled, they immediately got into the fighting positions.

"alright! The first 25 rows go on the left, the other on the right! Get into positions! Ready! Set! Fight!"

They all charged toward eachother at an incredible speed.

I then noticed the gray haze begin to form and immediately halted the attacks. I looked closer and out of nowhere, a tiny little blur grabbed me into a hug.

"BELLA!!!" jane said so loudly I cringed, but then I laughed at her exhuberance.

"hey alicia! Guess whos here!" I called out to my bff!

"JANE!!!! Oh how ive missed you!" alicia came running over and grabbed jane from me (thank god)

Just as I was about to go talk to aro, maria came over.

"bella, since these troops have learned quickly, you may go home today or tomorrow, which ever you wish."

"thank you, maria" I stated as I bowed on one knee with my forearm resting on my knee.

" oh bella? You arent going to say hello to your dear father?" said a familiar voice.

I turned around and sprinted into the spread arms of marcus.

"DADDY! UNCLE CAIS! UNCLE ARO!"

They all chuckled as they huddled around me.

"bella, I need you to come back to volterra with us. the guard needs you. Plus, we need you to go on missions."

"of course, but firstly, I must go back to forks to retrieve my stuff."

"of course dear."

**A/N!!!! srry this took so long! I wanted it to be longer for you guys! Also, I am busy with school work and what not. Thnx!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so u guys might ate me… but im putting this story up for adoption. Im completely and utterly sorry, but I want to start writing a new story, so just email me at bys_lke_ telling me if u want the story. Do with it wat u please. I don't care, but I will be reading! Thnx lol. 

Sincerely,

~Madison 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Ok so my story is now taken by someone name ECISLove2010. Heres her link!~~~~~ ****.net/u/2231124/**

**Plz don't hate me! Ill try writing another story soon! i have high hopes for her! shell probably be better at this than i am and lead the story in a good direction!**

**Love,**

**Maddie **


End file.
